E. Aster Bunnymund (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Rise of the Guardians *Only Appearance: Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Availability: Starter *Voice Actor: whoever voiced him in the videogame Bio The easterbunny himself! But he isn't that cute, little bunny with colored eggs as you think. In reality, he's a tough and cold warrior - as dry as the Australian Outback itself. He is the Guardian of Hope and part of the Guardians who protect the dreams and hopes of all children. He has a personal grudge against Jack Frost as the latter once caused a blizzard on easter sunday. However, when Pitch rises to take every single child its believe in the guardians, he, Jack and the other guardians have to come together to battle the threat. Gameplay Bunnymund is an agile and fast character with both ranged and close combat attacks. From afar, he attacks with his boomerangs which don't do much damage, while he mostly attacks with kicks which do more damage. Below, you can find his moveset: Neutral Attack - Punches twice Forward Tilt - does a little jump and kicks forwards Up Tilt - punches with his ears Down Tilt - does breakdance spin while kicking with his left foot Dash Attack - punches five times while dashing forwards Up Smash - does a salto and kicks when he's upside down Forward Smash - does a karate kick three times Down Smash - does a salto and does a drill kick Neutral Aerial - does a karate kick in the air Forward Aerial - Punches, then kicks, punches, kicks and punches Back Aerial - whirls around 180 degree and throws a boomerang Up Aerial - falls upside down and does multiple kicks then Down Aerial - does a tornado spin downwards Pummel - headbutts his enemy Forward Throw - jumps forwards and throws his enemy while in the air Back Throw - jumps and throws his enemy beneath him sending him slide backwards Up Throw - does a salto and kicks his enemy upwards Down Throw - does a tornado spin and throws his enemy out in the process Neutral Special Move - Boomerang (throws a boomerang) Side Special Move '''- '''Bunny Rush (rushes forward and crushs into his enemies) Up Special Move -'Bunnycopter' (uses his ears as a helicopter and crushes his enemies while flying upwards) Down Special Move - Eggspolision (throws an egg which explodes soon afterwards) Allstar Rumble - Easter Bunny (it rains eggs that explode at the ground) Trivia *He is the second RoG character to be announced playable, the first being Jack Frost. *He has been revealed on September 21th, 2013 alongside Tigress. *This has been does as both are cold and dry warriors which, however, have shown a soft side (Bunnymund cares for Jamie's little sister Sophie and Tigress for Zan), both openly distrust / disrespect the main protagonist at the start of the movie, but befriend them over the course of the movie (Bunnymund does so with Jack Frost while Tigress with Po) and both are animals. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters